Love is eternal
by darksider82
Summary: Naruto son of Apollo, Hinata daughter of Aphrodite mix with Percy Jackson and crew shake well and let's see what commences.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is eternal**

**A Naruto/PJ/HOO x-over**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata Percy/Annabeth**

**I own nothing of this only this half baked idea.**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and enraged beings"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter I  
Here we fucking go**

Obito was dead. Madara was dead. Sasuke was also dead. The Juubi sealed away inside of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Obito died from a **Rasenkiri **through the head from a Fox sage mode Naruto and a distraught Kakashi.

Madara died thanks to Hashirama, Tsunade and the four kages hitting him with everything they had ranging from a **Wood style: Wood dragon, Sand Style: Grand sand burial Grand sand funeral, Boil and Lava apparations, Dust style: Particles of the primitive world and a Lightning straight.**

However it was Sasuke's death that surprised everyone. After he casually beheaded three Ino-Shika-Cho trio's, Sai, stabbed Choji in the gut and decapitated four Hyuuga's when Hinata had hit him with her recently perfected **Eight trigrams: two hundred fifty six palms. **The blows were delivered with such precision and grace to the rouge Uchiha that they destroyed his heart.

"Naruto-kun?" Called Hinata as she saw the sole surviving jinchuriki.

"Hinata-chan?" He called before staggering over and pulled her to him as his legs gave out and chakra exhaustion set in. Hinata sat him on the ground.

"See Sasuke anywhere?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"He's dead, I killed him. He tried to kill me and stabbed Choji." Stated Hinata.

After the Pain invasion and Naruto going Eight tails on Pain, the pair had finally admitted their feelings to one another. It was during this time that Hinata had told Naruto that if she came across Sasuke she would help bring him back.

However when word got out that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, having found out that Akatsuki were after Naruto, Hinata had stated that she would kill Sasuke if Naruto couldn't.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have actually killed him...I don't know why I still consider him a friend." Hinata nodded she understood Naruto's comment. Sasuke had been one of the first to accept him as a person and not some sort of freak.

Then Naruto and Hinata began to glow, subtly at first but then the lovebirds dissolved into a blinding pillar of light and soon enough they were gone.

The five kages saw the pillar of light but couldn't move due to Chakra exhaustion "Assemble the Shinobi so we know whose dead, missing and what not." Tsunade ordered and a nearby Iwa chunin who was looking for half his arm nodded and jumped off arm forgotten.

Naruto and Hinata rematerialised in expanse of white. Or rather Naruto landed on his back and Hinata on top of him. "Hinata-hime, can you get off me please...crushing my testacles."

Hinata blushed and adjusted herself so she was no longer crushing her boyfriend testacles. But she immediately sprung to her feet with Naruto scrabbling up when soft laughter was heard reverberating about the expanse.

"Welcome Hyuuga Hinata. Welcome Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Welcome to limbo, I'm Kami and I need your help." The voice revealed herself to be a woman around 5'8, an hourglass figure with breasts the size of Tsunade's or slightly larger.

"Kami-sama, how can we help?" Asked Hinata bowing, Naruto hastily followed suit and kept his mouth shut. Hinata had decided that until Naruto had mastered the basics of politics and gained control of his verbal ticks she would do the negotiations.

"This is going to be weird for the pair of you. You're not human." Kami stated and the two shinobi just stared at her.

"What do you mean? Not human?" Asked Naruto getting quite nervous.

"Calm down Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The pair of you are demigods half human half gods and yes they do exist. They exist just as much as Shinju. I can't tell you who they are because thats half the fun and the other thing is they exist in another dimension. This dimension needs you." Explained Kami.

"Basically saving the world yet again." Stated Naruto and Kami nodded.

"Are we aloud to take things with us?" Enquired Hinata.

"As long as it is not human or organic."

"We're going to need lots of kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken, two katana's and I want my godfather's books and my note books."

Kami nodded as did Hinata who had requested her healing ointments and upto three years worth of supplies to manufacture them.

"You've chosen correctly when you arrive in the new dimension your godly parents will supply you with a personal weapon or improve the weapons you have brought. So all I can say is catch you on the flipside." With that Kami dissapeared and in another blinding flash of light the pair of them vanished.

Hinata woke up to find herself in bed. In a king sized bed next to Naruto. _"I'm sleeping with Naruto-kun! No Hinata, don't faint. This has happened before don't worry about it." _She chastised herself before climbing out of bed and looked out over the Maine Skyline as the sun began to rise.

"_It's so beautiful." _With that she left the bedroom in pants and shirt and began to search the rather spacious apartment for any details on how they were supposed to integrate into society. She made her way into the kitchen where she found a soft lavender emvolope.

Curiously she opened the lavender envelope and several notes, documents and plastic cards landed on the table along with two books and most importantly a key.

'_My darling Hinata and her boyfriend (Who is probably still asleep.  
We apologise so much for not being around for when you were growing but laws are laws.  
We can help indirectly so that's what we are doing now.  
Now as you can see you have several documents on the table and probably don't have a clue what they mean well the note with the number 1 on it will explain the key, 2 the books, 3 the official looking documents and 4 the plastic bits and where you can find local tools to help you survive._

_Oh and some adivce, use those books that Jiraiya wrote to gain money their are a few numbers for book publishing companies in the kitchen somewhere._

_Oh and by the front door Hinata you'll find a cane and several other things...The cane is for you, based on your eyes you're going to be under the assumption that you're blind. I know you aren't but this world isn't yet ready for shinobi._

_Our last piece of advice is to learn about Greek Mythology._

_Love Kaa-san and Naruto's tou-san.'_

Hinata nodded and turned to the envelopes and as the letter instructed read the notes and with curiosity opened the top oaken draw in the living room to find it filled with green paper known as dollars according to the notes.

By now Naruto had staggered out of the shower and entered the living room clad in jeans and white t with an orange swirl on it. "What's those hime?" He asked wiping sleep from his eyes and shaking out his shaggy mane of hair.

"Some stuff from our godly parents whoever they may be...Left us money, weapons and this apartment and school enrollment forms for a place called Westover High.

Naruto nodded his head slowly as Hinata explained everything to him. Contrary to his classmates belief that Naruto was dumb it wasn't that at all. Naruto had found that he wasn't good at sitting still during theoretical lessons but thrived on the practical.

The pair left the apartment after Hinata had got Naruto to understand the situation. Contrary to the popular belief that Naruto was really dumb, he wasn't. He acted like a goof, cracked jokes not to get attention but because he couldn't physically sit still and because of that his theoretical work was below.

However his practical was only average due to blatant mis-teachings and improper instructions. Yet Naruto had managed to manipulate all of these things to his advantage via the use of Kage Bunshins or shadow clones.

Now here they were in a brand new world. "Naruto-kun, we are going to be late." Hinata called out, Naruto nodded. According to the letters which Hinata had read, they concealed several more pieces of information for Naruto only. They had all emphasized the same thing 'DO NOT CONSTANTLY EAT RAMEN! LISTEN TO HINATA! THINK, LISTEN, LEARN AND STUDY!'

On their way out, Naruto noticed a white and red cane, two wrist bands for Hinata and for him, he found two pens, a can of deodorant and their pouches of kunai and shuriken. On their weapons was a note that said _'When the time comes, you'll both know what to do.' _

Both Hinata and Naruto had more challenges to come. The pair of them had to learn English on top of Ancient Greek. The reason they were learning Ancient Greek was because their text books kept shifting to the language, they had to learn English as hardly anyone knew how to speak Japanese.

However Hinata also had to learn Braille, due to her Byakugan turning her eyes entirely white, everyone thought she was blind, apparently her mother had prepared her for that and hence the cane.

During the time Naruto and Hinata were settling in, Naruto had taught Hinata how to make shadow clones. Despite not being able to make an army of them like her jinchuriki boyfriend, Hinata could produce enough to make great leaps in her education.

The pair were seventeen when they had arrived in Maine and for five years they trained, studied and integrated themselves into society as normally as possible and now four years later is where everything truly kicks off.

Four Years Later

Naruto and Hinata stalked through the trees, bow outstretched, the deodorant could turn into a compact bow. His two pens one turned into ninjato and the other into a naginata. The blades were all designed to enhance his already formidable wind release.

Hinata's cane turned into a Guando a bo-staff with a twenty four inch curved blade on the end, her two wrist bands turned into chakra metal hunting daggers for focusing her wind and water elements.

During the four years studying Hinata had come away with a bachelor's degree in nursing and Naruto had studied two degrees one in English literature and Creative writing and Visual arts specialising in sculpting and painting.

All education aside, the powers that supposedly governed the world had sent them on merry goose chase leading them up and down the country looking for hints and clues about their godly parents.

It was a shock to Hinata when she found out the her mother was Aphrodite the goddess of Love, Beauty, Sex and otherthings whilst Naruto's father turned out to be the God of the Sun, Music, Medicine and one half of archery, hunting and childberth.

However all good things came to the end when they bumped into Alecto. "You two are Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Naruto?" At that moment the pair sprung into action Naruto unsheathed his ninjato and formed a rasengan in his other hand whilst Hinata unsheathed her two hunting daggers.

"I don't mean you harm...My master wishes to speak with you." Said Alecto growling, Hinata reluctantly lowered her daggers and Naruto extinguished his rasengan.

Alecto beckoned them and with a flick of her bony hand, the outcropping they were standing on opened up, revealing a spiralling onyx staircase. "Well this is ominous Hinata-hime." Naruto said chuckling as they descended the stairs.

Alecto led the two shinobi demi-gods down the stairs "Well, I never expected to led to my death at such a young age." Hinata shook her head and hit him across the arm.

Soon enough the stairs levelled onto the pitch black grass of the Underworld, Alecto chivvied them along through the fields of tortured souls, lines of security ghouls and wraiths.

Upon entering Hades compound they found themselves staring at a gianormous granite and marble citadel that rivalled the yet to be seen Olympus. "Naruto-kun, if this is the Underworld version of Olympus then what must the original look like?" Gasped Hinata.

"A lot brighter young daughter of love." A silky smooth deep voice rumbled from behind them.

The demigods spun and behind them, black hair groomed backwards and adorned in a jet black suit with screaming faces crossing them stood Hades, Lord of the dead and riches of the earth.

"I have need of your assistance, I have two demigod children that require rescuing. I have no doubts that my demi-god niece, nephew and grand neice and a satyr are going to bring them out...However to make things more interesting one of my immortal nieces happens to be in the area.

Your mission is to get both children to Camp Half Blood along with yourselves and train them, protect them etcetera etcetera."

The pair bowed, nodded and Naruto utilising the **hiraishin **as it was only technique Apollo and Naruto learned and wield in the Elemental nations. Furthermore only Apollo and Naruto could use it with Zeus's permission and blessing.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and they vanished in blur of yellow.

As this was occurring Sally pulled upto Westover Hall in a rather battered Camero. "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Jackson, Mom." Said three teens as they piled out carrying backpacks with ambrosia and nectar, bandages along with drachma and celestial bronze weapons.

"Wise-girl, Barnacles, Goat boy it gets harder from here on out." Announced Thalia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is eternal**

**A Naruto/PJ/HOO x-over**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata Percy/Annabeth**

**I own nothing of this only this half baked idea.**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and enraged beings"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter II  
Bailing arses out of the fire**

Percy didn't believe that the day could not get anyworse. Yet here he was on his own, riptide and shield out defending himself and two half-bloods on his own against a manticore. _"Olympus hates me right now." _

Suddenly a lightning bolt slammed into the monster as a furious Thalia charged out of the military academy. **"PERCY JACKSON! YOU ABSOLUTE MORON! WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING!" **She yelled her spear flipping out of its mace form and her bracelet rapidly spiralling into the Gorgon's head Medusa shield.

"I was distracting the monster..." He replied dumbly, cursing his lack of attention had to dive to the side, grabbing the di Angelo twins the objectives with him as they went.

"_Couldn't we just get a small break from the monsters?" _He questioned himself, before swinging his shield up to block a bombardment of spines. Three missed the targets but the fourth crunched and buckled the shield slightly.

Annabeth at this point had donned her invisibility hat and charged the manitcore trying to get in close. Somehow the monster had anticipated this and for every stab, it shifted away. It lashed out with the barbs on its tail, Annabeth jumped back just in time.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Thalia panted as she sparked lightning into her spear causing the manticore to roar with pain.

"Yeah, how about we get the di Angelo twins out of the combat zone." Replied Percy shepparding the twins around, whilst trying to avoid them and him being poisoned.

Suddenly a flash of silver flashed across the battle zone and punched into the monster. "The hunt!" Annabeth exclaimed enthusiastically wiping sweat off her forehead.

Thalia groaned and lowered her spear "Oh, Brother."

Percy tracked the path of the arrow and out of the snow covered ground emerged twenty to thirty, girls armed with ravens, wolves, bows and hunting knives. He thought he noticed a katana as well but didn't mention it. He was shocked at the sight the girls seemed to be his age or younger with one or two appearing slightly older.

One of the girls, had a silver circlet in her hair notched an arrow and drew it back to the point the bow looked like it may snap. "Shall I end it, Milady?"

"DIRECT INTERFERENCE OF THE ANCIENT LAWS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Screamed the Manticore, wincing as it pulled the arrows out of its skin.

A young girl, around thirteen spoke up as she made her way next to the girl with the circlet. "You're a monster, you fall within my realm of duty. Zoe as you please."

Zoe smirked "In the name of the hunt and Olympus you perish." She declared when two golden sunlight beams blocked the silver. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT..." She began.

"I'm sorry Zoe-chan, Lady Aunt Arte, but I'm gonna have to cut you off their." A cloaked figure said, crouching in a tree, faces hidden were two figures one held bronze daggers and the held a bow.

Then as one the duo charged forward, he jumped off the tree onto the floor, rolled and the moment he began to get to his feet, he whipped out a black pen, clicked the lid and out sprang a weapon that Percy had only seen in the video game 'Dynasty Warriors.'

"Fall, beast in the name of the sport." The cloaked stranger ordered as he brought the blade down, it bit into the manticore's flesh but failed to kill it.

Unperturbed the stranger flicked his hand and small compact blue swirling orb materialised "**RASENGAN!" **He screamed, Percy definitely could tell that one of newcomers was a male.

Everyone bar one of the huntresses stared in shock as the orb, drove into the manticore propelling it backwards and over the cliff. The other made her way over to the group just as a faint whirring sound of the air being beaten into submission as a massive helicopter appeared.

The new comer grabbed a pouch that hung on her leg, with grace, speed and power she flung several objects from the pouch at the helicopter. The windshield shattered under the pinpoint barrage. "Mortals aren't allowed to witness this." One of the girls in silver said before it dissolved into a murder of crows.

The new strangers turned and flipped their hoods down "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Aphrodite and one of the guardians of Hades children." The blue haired and white beauty said her hands grasping the cane in her hands in the opening stance of a bojutsu.

The other looked like a rock star, his blonde hair rose and fell in spikes over his eyes down to the middle of his neck. "I'm Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato or Apollo and Uzumaki Kushina the Red Death and the other guardian..Pleasure to meet you Perseus Jackson."

Percy and Naruto grasped each others forearms, Percy bit back a wince as he felt the crushing grip of the blondes hand. The pressure wasn't on for long before he flashed a bright smile at the two petrefied children cowering behind Grover. "I take it you two are Bianca and Nico di Angelo?"

Bianca nodded, her green beanie almost coming off. "Naruto-kun and I have been searching for you two for..." Hinata trailed off.

"Two years give or take an hour hime...We've been looking for you on your fathers orders..." Naruto replied.

"We know, you think your father is dead...that's because he is in essence dead." Finished Hinata comforting the two young demi-gods.

"Who are you people?" Asked Bianca curiously with a hint of worry in her voice.

Naruto let out a deep breath "Before we go anyfurther, how do you lot know about mythology? Egyptian, Greco-Roman...Sorry Aunty, Greek." He asked curiously nursing a bump on his head from one of the hunters.

"Naruto, out of all of my brothers children, you're the one who I like to see the most. But don't forget your place and tell secrets that are not yours to tell." Artemis ordere, transforming into her third preferred form of a eighteen year old.

"Zoe-chan, hime tell lady Artemis, I've got Bianca and I need to inform her of her choices."Naruto called out getting a nod and a glower back. Artemis also nodded, her uncle had sent specific orders to the council

Hinata shook her head with a smile on her face "Nico-kun, maybe you could teach me, Grover-san and Annabeth-chan how to play mythomagic...Yes I know all about you, like my boifurendo said we have been looking for you for a while."

Meanwhile in a pillar of light some distance away, Naruto and Bianca re-emerged with Bianca staggering over to a bin and projecting the entirety of her stomach into it. "Sorry, Bianca-chan forgot that all other demi-gods suffer as it passes into jiji's domain." Said Naruto sheepishly.

Biance nodded grimly "Who is jiji? Why do you need to talk to me away from my brother? Is he alright?"

Naruto grinned "Jiji, is the lord of the sky amongst other things. I need to talk you about the Hunters of Artemis and that means you alone as for Nico...Annabeth, Grover and Hinata should be worried about a burnout from his hyperactivity."

Bianca smiled "You were saying."

Naruto cleared his throat "Lady Artemis, my pure godly aunt twin of my father...besides the point. She would like you to join her and the hunt, to do so you'll have to swear off love for eternity. In return you gain immortality you won't succumb to time or disease but you can die in combat or the hunt, along with a few other things which I'm not privy to."

Too Bianca it seemed like a wish come true "Where are the downsides?"

Naruto felt like implanting his face hard into a tree "Di Immortals! Think about your brother! Should you accept the chances are you will never see him again."

Bianca audibly gulped "I can't leave him. Despite as much as I would love to I can't."

Naruto nodded and hugged the girl "Just tell that to Aunty Artemis. She'll understand having to look after my dick of a dad."

"Just who is your dad anyway?" Asked Bianca curiously.

"You'll meet him later...Anyway my dad met mom got married had me and died...Except from where I come from dying in a fight as they both did is seen as honourable. I don't feel like telling you more than that at this moment."

With that the two made a quick jump to a different location where Naruto swiped some things and they made their way back to Artemis. Bianca turned green when they reappeared.

Whilst the pair were gone, Percy was pacing around like he had ants in his boxers. He blamed the Stolls for that. "Where are they? Who are those two? I mean they could be working for..."

He didn't get to finish as he found himself looking down the blade of a pissed of Hinata. "We do not work for Luke...As for who we are, we are just unfortunate souls who have been dragged from one conflict to another in the faint attempt of reducing the body count."

Percy gulped, Zoe glowered at him "Has thou returned?" She hissed at him giving Percy the undiluted message that this girl hated him for some reason. Then a yellow flash erupted around the area and Naruto stood their smirking.

"Now now Zoe-chan, I'm here. Oh and Perseus give this to Nico. If he asks just say his guardian is a lucky guy." Said Naruto before turning to face Zoe.

"Lady Artemis wishes to see you both."

Naruto and Bianca along with Percy who had tagged along were now sitting in Lady Artemis's tent. "Bianca di Angelo, I wish to offer you a chance to join my hunters."

"But she can't lady Artemis. She HAS to go to Camp." Exploded Percy.

"**SIT! DOWN! SHUT UP!" **Snarled Naruto his cerulean blue eyes turning crimson.

"Nephew, calm yourself. You may be the only child of my twin that I'm pleased to see. DON'T think of me as defencless or didn't that lesson sink in." Ordered Artemis.

"My apologies, aunty. I forgot myself." Naruto said bowing apologetically before turning to Bianca.

"Its your choice Bianca. I'm just your guardian. I've told you all the pros and cons of joining the hunt, motor mouth has objected and Artemis has given you the choice. What shall it be?" Asked Naruto.

Bianca paled as her eyes flickered to the turbulent sea green eyes of Percy's, the stunning silver of Artemis and the calm understanding blue of Naruto's. She took a deep breathe "I must respectively decline your most gracious offer of joining the hunt lady Artemis, I can't just leave my brother."

Artemis nodded "I understand the nessessity of looking after a younger brother. I understand Bianca di Angelo, although I am not happy with the response, I accept. Their shall always be a place for you in my hunt."

With that all three of them rose, Naruto bowed, Bianca followed suit as did Percy albeit reluctantly. "Aunty Artemis, how is my dick head of a father anyway?" Asked Naruto curiously as he left the tent.

Artemis smiled at her favourite nephew, or as she was concerned only nephew worth claiming. "Still as perverted as ever. Flirting with everyone of the opposite sex."

Naruto groaned "Even the hunters." Seeing Artemis nod, he headbutted a tree after a prayer to Artemis and Pan.

"Its times likes these, that I hate my bloodline. My only saving grace is Hinata." Naruto said quietly before turning to Bianca.

"Let's get everyone packed up so we can get our ride...Olympus above, I'm already hating this." Naruto said as ward and guardian made their way to Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and a weeping Grover who had been hopelessly thrashed in mythomagic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is eternal**

**A Naruto/PJ/HOO x-over**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata Percy/Annabeth**

**I own nothing of this only this half baked idea.**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and enraged beings"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter III  
Perverted heritage**

"Aunt Artemis, must stress that I do not like this." Stressed Naruto as he stood next to his immortal aunt who was in a form of a woman in her early twenties.

"I understand. He is always late, especially in the winter." She whispered, as the sun slowly began to rise.

"Who are we waiting for?" Nico asked bouncing like he was on a sugar high. Which in Hinata's opinion he was, truth be told, Naruto may have slipped him a packet of chocolate M&M's.

"Naruto-kun?" The bluenette called sweetly, causing him to turn.

"Hime?" He asked curiously, he noticed his wonderful girlfriend going for her concealed daggers and decided to answer whatever questions his girlfriend will ask him straight up and down.

"Why is Nico bouncing faster than our elderly neighbours Border Collie and three Jack Russell Terriers? Did you give him anysort of candy this morning?"

Naruto's eyes flickered to said boy, who as Hinata said, literally bouncing up and down on the spot faster than normal. _"Sweet, lord I need to calm him down. I didn't give him my M&M's. I don't think."_

"Not sure why he's bouncing like you said our neighbours dogs. I definitely sure I didn't do anything to spark this sugar high. As for giving him candy, at this time in the morning I don't think so." Naruto gulped.

Percy was surprised at how quickly the elder blonde pulled his backpack off and started rummaging through it. "Nope, thats my boxers, socks, jumper, kevlar vest...remind me to give that to Ares-teme. Not doing anything for him again. Five packs of Snickers, Mars, Four packs of M&M's." Naruto looked up, looked back in his backpack and tipped it all out.

"Apparently so, I carry five of everything and I can't find my last pack of M&M's." Naruto looked in his side pocket and found the packet, tentatively he pulled it out to find it was empty.

"Nico, did you eat my M&M's?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah, kinda...You said I could because Bianca told you I got cranky with out food in the morning." Nico replied smiling coming down off his sugar high.

"Naruto, please don't give him anymore candy in the morning." Bianca said.

By now the sun had risen and Artemis had stuck her hand out, the area in front of them erupted into a gold colour "I called a favour in from my brother...Don't look until he parks."

By now the glow faded and a Mazerati Spyder materialised and a golden figure got out. Apollo looked like a teen model, for once when he got out of his car he was wearing his guise of Namikaze Minato.

"Hey, lil' sis...OW! Hi Naruto. What's that for this time?" Gasped the Sun god holding onto his stomach and sinking to his knees.

Naruto smirked at his downed father, soon enough Apollo got back to his feet to find Hinata slamming her fingertips into several pressure points around his body. "What was that for!"

"What do you think?" She asked sweetly.

"You mean, you're still pissed at that prank I performed?" Gasped Apollo.

Naruto snarled "Damn bloody straight. You know I don't do polygamy and especially hookers when I've got a steady girlfriend."

"But admit it, it was fun though regardless. You and Hinata both participated." The earned him a solid blow between his legs.

Annabeth's eyes widened as did several Hunters and Artemis had to fight to hide a smirk. Whilst Percy and Grover winced and cupped their genitals.

Nico didn't understand what had happened apart from it appearing to be extremely painful and as such copied Percy and Grover.

"You gave me the couch for a month because of that stunt." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, enough beating up my brother. Apollo, I need you to take my Hunters and these demigods to camp. No flirting or anything...First of all, I need to have a chat with your father."

With that leaving glaring Hunters, Artemis launched a volley of arrows at Apollo who fled into the woods screaming at Naruto for being a traitor.

Before Apollo had shot off, Hinata and picked the gods pocket and tossed Naruto the keys, who flicked them and the convertable shifted into a golden city bus. "Last time, I checked no-one was qualified the chariot."

With that everyone jumped on but Thalia grabbed Naruto's cloak "Not so fast Whiskers, Bluenette, I've missed you two." She said hugging the pair of them.

Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover had ran into the guardians not long before Thalia got turned into a tree. The guardians had been tracking down leads on their parents when the two groups had collided.

Naruto and Hinata escorted the two as far as they could go before they split apart. Naruto and Hinata back on their journey, that was the last they heard of each other. The two weeks the six of them had together were the best weeks they had.

"Missed you too. What happened? I mean you should be what nineteen? You look like what fifteen, sixteen?" Naruto asked as he switched with a log out of Thalia's grasp.

"Get on...We need to move, we have to keep the sun on track." With that Naruto and Thalia got on board. Naruto gunned the engine and got the chariot into the sky and cruising along before a smirk graced his features.

Hinata smirked, and gasped hen Naruto stood up "Hey everyone! Look no hands!" Everyone screamed, well aside from Thalia who paled whiter than a ghost.

"RE-LAX, I've got it under control. Where is the trust people?" Naruto asked sitting next Nico and Bianca, revealing a shadow clone of him in the drivers seat.

"_Thanks a-fucking-lot dad. No-one trusts your children. I don't trust you either." _Naruto thought to himself, suddenly the clone decided it was time to play a prank. "Hold on tight."

The clone slammed its foot down and the bus took off at high speeds slamming the original Naruto into his seat followed by flipping him out and over the top to the back window where he stuck by funneling chakra into his feet.

"Hey Annie! How are you? Anyone caught your heart or broke it?" He asked curiously dodging away from Hinata's light hearted swat.

"I missed you fishcakes. Thats the first thing you ask after a few years of no contact?" She scolded.

"I asked how you were first. Hinata-hime can back me up that you're beginning to turn into a beautiful young woman." Naruto said with a grin.

"Ooooohhh, is my ickle fishcake making a move on Athena's little girl?" A joyvial voice resonated around the bus before Naruto winced as his clone was hit violently across the head.

"You absolute toss pot you're so screwed." Naruto shouted pulling out his Ninjato and launched himself at the sungod who created a kage bunshin to grab the wheel.

The curses issued from the Hunters and campers were impressive and forced Bianca to cover Nico's ears. Apollo jabbed his bow like a spear at his son, who flipped over onto the side of the bus, then utilising his skill in the gama-kumite bounced to the floor and slid.

At the last possible second, Apollo flipped over Naruto as the boy slid matrix style underneath him the pair of them dispatching shuriken and kunai with speed and skill they bent around the other passengers.

"NARUTO-KUN! APOLLO-SAMA! THE BUS!" Screamed Hinata, one of the kunai had popped the Apollo clone and they were beginning to fall. Apollo, who hadn't been to the hidden lands since he had 'died' launched himself for the wheel, but Naruto was already their.

"Long Island is DEAD ahead. Dead being an expression here." Apollo gasped, they'd frozen Cape Cod, torched several buildings and caused several dozen cases of heat stroke.

Soon enough, Camp Half Blood appeared on the horizon, as the chariot blazed along the northern coastline. Percy noticed the pavillion, ampitheatre and the cabins. "Naruto-kun, do you have this undercontrol?" Asked Hinata.

"Under control is a subjective phrase. Yes, I have the chariot under control. But do I have it under control in terms of speed, power and being able to stop safely in a few hundred yards without vaporising anyone...Errrm...No." Came the rather tense reply.

The reply didn't help the buss as everyone began to panic. Some of the Hunters began to scream, Hinata pulled her wards to her as Percy, Annabeth and Grover began to pray. "Everyone brace yourselves." Apollo called.

Then Naruto hit the emergency break and hit the breaks simultaneously. The bus ploughed into the lake at a 45degree angle, rolled five times back onto its wheels, melting canoes, evaporating the lake and causing several bushes and trees to catch fire.

Tree nymphs, Niriads charged out of their respective areas as they frantically began to put out the fires. Then the emergency doors and doors of the bus blew open. The hunters filed out single file looking a bit dizzy with the campers going out the back leaving the guardians and their wards to leave. Nico and Bianca were fine, Hinata had a couple of bruises but Naruto had it worse.

Naruto, had crashed into the air bag, bounced back and slammed into the back of the drivers seat. _"Definitely broken my nose, ribs and a concussion."_

"Well Naruto, it seems you didn't vaporise anyone important. Hunters are safe and sound, yup thats everything...Although Naruto, I won't be able to help you out as much anymore without it being shown as favourtism."

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I know...Percy'll let something slip sooner or later."

Apollo snickered "Adios."

"Catch ya later...prick." Naruto shouted as he walked away to what appeated to be the big house.

Apollo snorted before turning the bus back into a car and vanishing.

Naruto grinned, yeah it looked like Apollo and him didn't have the greatest of relationships. But to be honest, it was a lot closer than most Gods had with their children.

But Naruto, did have a bit of a grudge against the playboy god. For instance every chance Apollo got he would send hookers and call girls to his son and girlfriends flat. Nine times out of ten, Naruto dispelled the situations smoothly but it was on the other days when Hinata found out did things get testy.

Now however Naruto, Hinata, the di Angelo twin and the campers headed to the house where they were met with Chiron. "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia it warms my heart to see you three are safe...These two must be the di Angelo twins but who are these two?" Chiron asked curiously.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato or Apollo and Uzumaki Kushina, Guardian of Hades line. Boyfriend to Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said, Chiron nodded and turning to the Bluenette.

"Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Aphrodite and Hyuuga Hiashi, Guardian of Hades line and girlfriend of Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto." Chirped Hinata.

Chiron nodded and shook their hands "What are you going to do about a cabin?" The wise centaur asked.

Naruto and Hinata smirked before divided into multiple copies of each other, between the spaces of Cabins 1 and 3 an empty space emerged then Naruto and Hinata took up four corners so each Hinata and Naruto were diagonal from each other.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: BRINGING UP THE HOUSE!" **The shinobi shouted slamming their hands into the floor as a mass of kanji shot out of the shinobi's hand where it impacted with the dirt.

Naruto and Hinata's clone dissolved and they jumped backwards as the earth blackened, then great spouts of hellfire erupted around the outermost layers of the kanji.

Admist the hellfire, great black Onyx walls and roof emerged from the ground slowly but surely the cabin emerged. It was a mixture of both Poseidon and Zeus's cabin.

The cabin had the grand design and exhaggerated excellence of Zeus's alabaster cabin, but the colours were much cooler and duller, it also appeared that the cabin was sinking into the ground like Poseidon's cabin.

"Here we are home sweet home." Stated Naruto with a fox like grin.

Then Percy and Grover took Nico and Naruto on a tour around the camp whilst Thalia and Annabeth did the same with Bianca and Hinata, all in all it was a relatively good tour before finishing with Naruto meeting his fathers other children.

After a tense meeting and discussion with Michael Yew the current counciler of Apollo, Naruto said one thing "You guys need training."

"We don't...All we ever need is our archery and medical skills." Lee Fletcher responded, only to find Naruto standing in front of him hand over his throat.

"Dead...You had plenty of time to shoot me but didn't. You guys suck. Thankfully, I know how to train people. So if you wish, meet me in the arena at six tomorrow." Naruto stated, before shaking hands with Yew.

"Sorry about that brother. Works cut out for me as per usual with me being viewed with distrust because of my boss and last time because of my tenant but oh well, water under the bridge. Adios." Naruto finished admist his mumblings.

As he vanished in a swirl of colour Lee turned to their councilor "Is it me or does he seem to have more than a few arrows short of a quiver?"


End file.
